


Newspapers

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [48]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, MI6 Cafe Anon Prompt Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Eve wishes James would stop making the headlines.
Relationships: James Bond/Eve Moneypenny
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Kudos: 16
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Newspapers

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2018 Fest Anon Prompt - Someone says: "Listen, you Bond person."
> 
> Also for "newspapers" on the classic prompt table

“Listen, you...  _ Bond _ person! You can’t just go around making the newspaper headlines whenever you feel like it!” 

“I didn’t do it on  _ purpose, _ Eve.”

“Yes you did! You did it on purpose because you  _ enjoy _ giving me grey hairs! And making me listen when my  _ boss _ goes off on a three-hour rant about ‘double-oh-bloody-seven blowing up another bloody embassy’ and having to  _ agree _ with him!”

“Darling…”

“Don’t you ‘darling’ me, James! I’m not finished! You can’t go around making headlines because one day someone will  _ find _ you! And then where will we be?!”

“Dead, probably.”

“That’s  _ not _ funny, James!”


End file.
